vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsune Miku Presents: Hachune Miku's Everyday Vocaloid Paradise
Hatsune Miku Presents: Hachune Miku's Everyday Vocaloid Paradise ( はちゅねミクの日常 ろいぱら！Hachune Miku no Nijyou Vocaloid Paradise), is a Japanese Yonokoma manga by Ievan Polkka artist Otomania. It is about the comedic slice of life of Hatsune Miku's famous official derivative; Hachune Miku. It is published in Japan in Dec 26, 2007 to Aug 26, 2011. It is also made into 4 volumes. It was licensed for distribution in North America by Seven Seas Entertainment in October 2017. About The Yonokoma is originally based on Miku's derivative; Hachune Miku. But it also features fan-made SD versions of Crypton's Vocaloids. Kagaumine Rin & Len, Megyurine Luka, Meyko, and Kaiyto. Each chapter (Or Spring Onion as the manga calls it) ''contains the story of different slice of life everyday events and what Hachune does or how she reacts. The series is set in a mansion called Vocaloid Manor, Japan. Several other characters have also been featured in the series, such as Wat, Akita Neru, Yowane Haku, Kuma uta, LEON, Sweet Ann, UTAU Kasane Teto ''(as a cameo character). Characters Though the series features well-known Vocaloids as its central characters, their personalities and quirks have been somewhat altered to flesh them out and add humor to the strips. Though Hachune Miku is the main focus on most of the strips, other characters can also take center stage during special occasions (like Megyurine Luka's arrival). The following list is in order of their first appearance in the series. SD Vocaloids Hachune Miku *Debut: Spring Onion 1 - Hachune Miku's Arrival The titular character of the series, she's a sharp tognued girl with an equally hyperactive habit of playing dumb. Like most chibi and/or moe characters, she is shown as a cutesy character and acts sometimes harsh for her appearance Mostly harsh towards Kaiyto. She's addicted to Spring Onions and even will gets her hands on any spring onion she can. If she doesn't eat enough onion, or having the shock of no onions, she can grow and have the same appearance has her source of inspiration Hatsune Miku.; Even her personality changes to klutzy, very nice, very apologetic, and very thankful.(Some people call her Hatsune Miku due to this or because of her exact appearance to her when grown) Kagaumine Rin * Debut: Spring Onion 2 - Hachune Miku's Appetite The fan-made SD version of Kagamine Rin; Introduced as a wise cracking peppy girl and sometimes plays straight man to the Vocaloid group. Rin can make comeback jokes at just the right moment with the other characters, often with hilarious results (like when Hachune makes a melon mask and says "Trick or Treat" Rin says "Wrong fruit, season, and country."). She never fails to exploit the weaknesses of others (like making combacks at Neru when she found out that she has a crush on him).She also has a complete Kansai accent and Osakan blood.She loves Kasnai foods such as takoyaki and okonomiyaki. And her accent can sound annoying when speaking. She misunderstand the fact that is she holds off on oranges, she'll grow just like Miku. (Maybe she's deluding herself?!) Her favorite fruit is Oranges. Just like how Miku is addicted to Onions. Kagaumine Len * Debut: Spring Onion 2 - Hachune Miku's Appetite The fan-made SD version of Kagamine Len; Introduced as a quite non-speaking boy. He attracts people including the vocaloid group with his cute round eyes and swirly cheeks. He's always staring off into space, but the smile he occasionally shows the other Vocaloids and captures their hearts. He doesn't know that Akita Neru has a crush on him, and she sees him as a stunningly handsome boy. (Is she even delusional?!) Like Miku and Rin's favorite foods, he favorite food is bananas. His most famous most notable role is in Spring Onion 42 - Len's Day. Megyurine Luka * Debut: Spring Onion 18 - Hachune Miku's Newcome (Secretly mentioned: Spring Onion 17 - Hachune Miku's Phone) The fan-made SD version of Megurine Luka. With hugely black but cute eyes and swirly cheeks. As a rich girl moving from a rich family to Vocaloid manor, she's adapting to a normal everyday life. She even moves to Japan to find Sweet Ann. She also doesn't much of Japan even though she studied about it. (Such as when she though there would be Ukiyo-e paintings and a wrestling ring in Japanese baths) Luka is also very gentle and sweet; and the way she communicates can make her sound very proper and educated. (Such as when she said "The Sound of the hear knows no borders.") She at first calls Kaiyto a servant when she arrived, but fully understands that he lives that the rest of the group when Meyko explains it to her. At times, Rin on purposely calls her naive or an airhead based on the way she acts. She is also shown to have a huge relationship with Sweet Ann before and after both of them went to Japan. (Hachune Miku would sometimes impostor as Luka to play dumb with them). Before her arrival, she would grow up in a loving bur strict mannered rich family. She rarely left her former home, and the language made it lonely. When she DID go out, she mostly went abroad. When seeing Miku and Run chase each other in the rain, Luka runs out to join them and expresses her freedom of being rained on for the first time. Luka can understand Len as well, because if she can open her heart and listen carefully, she can hear the whisper of his heart. She could have a weird taste, such as when she only LOVED the pink pickled ginger in the shape of a flower on sushi, and when she ate Surströmming when the rest of the vocaloid group can't. Much to their chagrin and thinking Luka as a crazy weird unnnormal person. But when she cooks, not often, but it always turned out well! Older SD Vocaloids Meyko * Debut: Spring Onion 1 - Hachune Miku's Arrival A fan-made SD version of Meyko. She is the manager of the Vocaloid manor. She takes the lead in conversations and looks after Miku, Rin, Len, and sometimes Luka. Unlike her original counterpart in manga, she usually has her act together, but she's actually a big drinker. (One cup sake is her favorite). She's a bit of a fighting drunk too. She secretly has feelings for Kaiyto. But everyone knows except him. Her love-struck maiden's smile will make your heart proud! When people mention her marrying him or being a wife, Her face burns with embarrassment. Kaiyto * Debut: Spring Onion 1 - Hachune Miku's Arrival. The fan-made SD version of Kaito. Like Meyko, he's a good older sibling of Miku, Rin, Len, and Luka. He's handsome, but people think he's an idiot who's oblivious to Meyko's feelings for him. Since he first met Miku, he's been affectionate towards her, making her and Rin call him a lolicon perv non-stop. Apprently, he just loves kids, both boys and girl. He also loves all kinds of ice cream just like his counterpart. He'll eat ice cream all year around even in the winter! It might be a little wird for an adult to love ice cream, but you can't help what you like! (Just please be careful of cavities!) And, his signature item is his scarf, to the point where you can't think of him without thinking of scarves--and vice versa, He's even been known to wear a scarf with no shirt. Side Characters Akita Neru * Debut: Spring Onion 8 - Hachune Miku's Shopping Trip Introduced as a smug and and overly tsundere girl.and very rarely; a frenemy of Hachune Miku, Neru can usually be found posting something on the internet with her (a few years old) phone. She also has a huge crush on Len (which she acts overly tsundere to hid her embarrassment of exposing her crush to Len in front of anyone). She is often shown to be with Yowane Haku (Maybe because they're friends?) Yowane Haku * Debut: Spring Onion 9 - Hachune Miku's Ocean Swim Yowane seems grown up a little glamourus, but she's often drunk and always whining feebly or being masochistic. She has the weakest presence in the group and is the only girl of the group to wear pants. She loves Hachune so much and wants to be with her. When not drunk, she can be happy and thankful and little more outgoing. LEON * Debut: Spring Onion 12 - Hachune Miku's Part-Time Job side B One of the first english vocaloids. He looks and behaves totally different from his original counterpart. He is the manager of Crypt, the restaurant where Neru works part-time. He seems to have some off-putting interests, so Miku and Rin seem him as a perv but not a lolicon. His french speaking and Miku's hatred of him exposes some of the xenophobia in Japan. Born in England. From his mannerisms to his chest hair, there's no doubt he embraces his European heritage wholeheartedly. (Being scolded by Miku, Rin, and Neru seems to make him happy?!) Kuma Uta * Debut Spring Onion 5 - Hachune Miku's Adventure He first appeared as the final boss in a virtual RPG game, but since then he's made random appearances in vocaloid literature,vocaloid art and in MMD. Large, but timid; he cracks under pressure and gives in to puppy-dog eyes easily. Rumor has it that he's a very good singer. Because he is only and mostly known from the game Kumauta. He's a real virtual singer. His placement in Vocaloid fanart is also very coherent considering the fact that he sounds like one of the earlier vocaloids. Some may even consider him as a beta. Volumes Volume 1 * Amazon Link The following were later released as a compiled Volume. Spring Onion 1 - Hachune Miku's Arrival Published date: Dec 26, 2007 The fan-made SD Version of Meiko called Meyko gets a call from Crypton's Wat that a newcomer will arrive today at Vocaloid Manor. After receiving a package from the Nico Nico Express, she finds a blank-eyed doll-like figure with a gaping mouth and turquoise pigtails in a package full of spring onions. The doll figure introduces herself as "Hachune Miku, The Electronic Fairy". ''Then the SD version of Kaito named Kaiyto arrives home and feels very enchanted by Hachune's appearance. Since he loves kids so much, Hachune Miku asks "Is he a lolicon...?" And continues to call him a lolicon just to play dumb with him. * ''Featuring - Hachune Miku, Meyko, Kaiyto, Spring Onion 2 - Hachune Miku's Appetite Published: Jan 2, 2008 Meyko introduces Miku to the Vocaloid Manor and makes rules that they all work hard, cooperate and deepen their bonds. They even have a studio, and Hachune Miku already knows. (Because of the newcomer's guide booklet.) ''Then Kaiyto realized that ever since Hachune arrived, everything smells like strong spring onions. And when he opens his Ice Cream freezer, it is replaced by oranges and onions. Then the SD version of Kagamine Rin called Kagaumine Rin (The wise-cracking peppy girl with a huge Kansai accent and dialect) keeps scooting back in front of Kaiyto. Because Miku just told her that Kaiyto's a lolicon ''(But he really isn't! He just loves kids too much!) After talking to Rin about why she keeps oranges in the freezer, They wonder where's her younger brother Kagaumine Len, (The SD derivative of Kagamine Len) But he's just eating banana with Miku. He does not talk and is very silent unlike Rin. Then when she goes to playwith Kaityo and the others, Len is sitting in his lap. And when she goes to Meyko, Miku's just sat there! Then when Kaityo opens up his freezer for the second time, it is filled with nothing but Onions (again). Because Miku ate the ice cream to make room for the onions. And in response Kaiyto almost comically attacks Miku. * Featuring - Hachune Miku, Meyko, Kaityo, Kagaumine Rin, Kagaumine Len Spring Onion 3 - Hachune Miku's Transformation Published date: Jan 9, 2008 Miku is lying in bed feeling hot and sick. Then she moans "ONIONS! Spring onions...N-need onions." So Meyko runs to the market to get onions for Miku. But suddenly, when she returns, she heards a huge gasp. When she enters the bedroom, An unexpected occurece has happened. Hachune Miku grew! Her gaping mouth and blank eyes are gone and replaced by a beautiful look, and she now looks exactly like her source of inspiration Hatsune Miku. Then Meyko and Kaityo all came to conclusion that Miku grew if she runs out of Onions. Then Miku dropped a glass of water, grabbed paper instead of a tea towel, and tripped! . They noticed that she doesn't have a sharp tongue,or a rude personality now. She is now clumsy, very apologetic, worrying, but a very thankful girl. Even saying "Thank You, So, so Much!" To the both of them in a joyful manner. Kagamine Rin wants to help Meyko with making Apple Juice, but She squeezed it with her bare hands making scary cracking sounds and scaring Rin. On the other hand, Rin, now realizing why Miku grew, wants to hold off on Oranges so the same thing can happen to her. But she doesn't know that Miku grew when didn't have ANY Onions around her. Just not resisting them. No matter how much Rin tried to resist Oranges, it's her favorite fruit. Then Meyko called Wat and he said that The only cure is too stick up a spring onion up to Miku's nose. Kaiyto is reluctant because of Miku is when is grown. But Meyko shoves up in the nose and Miku is now back to small with the sharp tongue and rudeness again. Spring Onion 4 - Hachune Miku's Flower Viewing In Vocaloid manor tradition, Meyko and the other are going to a Flower viewing meet up. (Because Flower Viewing or Hanami 花見 is the Japanese traditional custom of enjoying the transient beauty of flowers). ''Then Because they have Miku, they'll want a good spot. But who should hold it? Because it's an overnight spot... Rin played Rock Paper Scissors who whoever stays overnight if they lose. Rin won. For the flower viewing snack, Meyko is making dumplings with everyone's favorite flavors in it Including Onion, Banana and Orange. Then Miku is requested to bring Kaiyto supplies; which are Ice cream (with plenty of dry Ice). The next morning as the group arrived at the overnight spot, they find Kaiyto trying to attack a wild animal (who stole his ice cream). Spring Onion 14 - Hachune Miku's Misunderstanding After Kaiyto takes a bath, Miku and Rin look at him from behind. To play dumb, they shouted "OH NO, A PERV!!" Meiko saw Kaiyto chasing them, and hits him with her right hand as a punch. Miku and Rin lied to Meiko about what happened. After Kaiyto says. "I know... I'm so embarrassed!" Meiko beats him with her punch again, this time; sending him flying. Leon watches as Akita feeds Len a banana, then Kaiyto lands right on top of him! Just as Leon sees him unconscious, Kaiyto wakes up, another misunderstanding and runs away all scared. He runs to Bear-san; Just as Miku and Rin are talking about him chasing them half naked. He then shows up, kaing Miku and Rin run away again. While running, Yowane Haku appears suudenly, and Kaiyto falls onto her. Meiko finds him and Yowane says "You said you weren't serious...Men are the '''worst.'" to a fractured Kaiyto. After Meiko finally understand what REALLY happened, Kaityo is resulted in hospitalization as he fractured his legs and his right hand . "Sorry" was written on the left foot cast, and a word of apology from Miku and Rin. Volume 2 * Amazon Link This volumes consists the first appearance of Luka's derivative; Megyurine Luka. And the one to not include a grown Miku. Spring Onion 15 - Hachune Miku's Showdown Spring Onion 19 - Hachune Miku's Newcomer Published date: Jan 30, 2009 At a nearby station, Kaiyto hears someone call out "You there! pardon me." It was a cute looking rich girl with fully black eyes, swirly cheeks, and long straight pink hair; a gorgeous enchanting appearance. She asks if he is going to take her bag. Kaiyto has no idea who she is. So he asks " U-um, miss, who see you...?" But then the woman slaps him in the face demanding that "A servant ought not speaks at all!". Then Meyko arrives. The Pink haired girl recognized her, but Meyko doesn't. She then remembered that Wat-san did tell them (from the phone incident) and that a newcomer is moving into Vocaloid Manor. The Polite Pink haired rich girl's name is Megyurine Luka. (she wants to study the commoner's life style) When Meyko is showing Luka the manor, Luka sees Rin and Miku for the first time wondering who might "these tiny little creatures be". Miku and Rin aren't sure if they'll get along with Luka, because they believe that she seems standoffish. When Luka requests some sushi for the welcome party, Miku and Rin are now eager to befriend her. When the sushi is done, Luka is suddenly shedding tears without manking any sobbings sounds. Then she complained that it's not the sushi she's heard about. She wants the avocado, the salmon skin, and the live kappa. Suddenly,Megyurine Luka becomes enchanted by pickled ginger in the shape of a pink rose. Since it's color is the same as her hair, she tastes it. She is then fulled with Affinity for the pickled ginger. * Featuring - Megyurine Luka, Meyko, Kaiyto, Hachune Miku, Kagaumine Rin * This chapter might be published and takes place in January 30, 2009 because the plot is based on the time Megurine Luka's was released. Spring Onion 21 - Hachune Miku's Runaway Side-A A story that breaks the traditional 4koma layout in favor of a more manga-esque style (with no punchline in the last panel). When Hachune Miku was playing in the garden, a kitten jumped out of the grass, bites and jumps onto Miku's head. After begin knocked out, Miku gets playfully licked; But because the kitten was so hungry that it collapsed. Miku digs around the house trying to find the snack for the kitten. She gives the kitten Milk; but it's Rin's secret milk for big breasts (Or maybe it was just a coincidence). Miku suggests that the cat can live them them...only to find Meiko right behind her. Miku explains that the room was scattered when giving milk to the kitten, but she was misunderstandingly scolded because she tried to appreciate the responsibility to the kitten.Miu yells "Mey-chan, I hate you!"and runs off; Much to Meiko and Kaiyto begin worried, because they believe that Miku doesn't behave like THAT. Volume 3 * Amazon Link This volumes consists Yonago's Spring Onion mascots the Yonegiz. And the special LoiPara band edition Yonokoma. Spring Onion 30 - Hachune Miku's Celebration Volume 4 * Amazon Link Spring Onion 45 - Category:Intervention Required Category:Crypton Future Media, Inc. Category:Literature